Sorting and rearranging cables in a predetermined sequence is generally performed manually using basic tools. Manual sorting and rearranging of cables is a time consuming process. Manual sorting is also susceptible to mistakes being made in the cable sequence. Other disadvantages of a manual sorting and rearranging process are the risks of damage to the cables and compromising the purity of the cable with debris during the process. When handling optical fibers, even the smallest impurities or small damages done to the cable, for example by bending of the cable below a tolerable bending radius, can lead to a failure or complete breakdown of the cable function.